RiddickXMen crossover
by phoenixdragorna811
Summary: Riddick's world clashes with the world of Xmen. I really suck at summaries. .
1. Chapter 1

Riddick/X-Men Crossover Chapter One

dislaimer: I don't own anything...:(

Quietly, a small figure crept past the man in the cockpit and laid down on the bunk behind the seats. She didn't want this man to find her because he'd probably kill her. At least it was a way off of Crematoria, that place was nasty.  
All she did was kill some guy in New Mecca and they threw a fit; well he had it coming.  
unable to stay awake, the girl fell into a very troubled sleep.

Tired, Riddick put the ship on autopilot, and headed for the bunk; only to find it occupied by a young girl tossing and turning. Although he was irritated, he left her go. Since he wasn't able to sleep, he stayed in the cockpit. The girl must have been feverish because she'd been sweating, so Riddick placed a cool wet cloth on her forehead.  
-  
Meanwhile, in Westchester, New York, a man known as Logan was trying to carve a tree with his claws(and he wsn't succeeding...). The Proffessor, tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen; he never does.  
"Logan, I don't think that you should try to carve the tree; it's bigger than you, and if it falls, i don't think you'll be able to heal you're self." said Proffessor Xavier.  
"I don't really care. In case you haven't noticed there are no more bad guys to shred.  
Therefore, I'm bored." Logan said.  
Since he couldn't get Logan to listen, the proffessor left; giving Logan ample time to curse out the tree(he was in another one of his moods.). Then Logan just randomly decided to look up and see the U.F.O. head right for him.  
-  
The girl slowly began to wake up from her fever induced sleep, when Riddick realized that they were going to crash land on a strange plant. ."Shhhh...Crap!" Riddick said  
"what is going on?" the girl asked.  
"We'er gonna crash...Who are you?" Riddick asked.  
"My name is Angel...Try pulling up on the thrusters." Angel replied.  
He did, but it didn't work, and the ground was coming real close real fast.  
"I hope you don't mind rough landings." was all Riddick could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in Riddick or X-Men. -.- 

"Riddick?" Angel asked.

"Yes Angel." Riddick said flatly.

"What did you do to the ship!" Angel cried.

"Nothing. You know that these merc ships suck." Riddick answered calmly.

Angel tried to hold on to her stomach, but the force of entery was rendering her unable to move. Below them they could see a man trying to get out of the way, and running into a tree.  
The only thing they could do was watch, as the ground came closer, and closer until... Crash!  
Angel was thrown back against the wall and Riddick was pinned to his seat.

"Ow." was all either of the two could say.

-  
Logan ran rather quickly to escape the falling space craft, but much to his embarrassment he ran into a tree.  
He turned around to see the craft land right behind him, right where he had been standing.  
Just as it landed he could see two figures tumbling around inside, so he decided to see if they needed help. Unfortunatly, he couldn't figure out how to get inside of it, so...he cut it open.

"Hello?...Is anyone hurt?" Logan called.

"Who the he..ck are you?" Riddick asked.

"I could ask you the same quetsion." Logan answered.

"Ohhh...Where are we?" Angel asked.

"You're in Westchester, New York." Logan answered.

Noticing Logan for the first time, Angel pulled out a knife and backed away from him. Riddick just told him to get off of the ship.

"Why?"Logan asked irritably-

"Because, all your dead weight would hold us down." Riddick answered.

"You little..."Logan began.

"Little what? You can't seriously think that you can take me... Do you?" Riddick asked.

"Yeah I do. D'you want to take this out side?"Logan taunted.

"Sure."Riddick replied.

"If stupidity were a disease they would be the first to die from it." Angel muttered. -

Angel followed the two out, and watched them duke it out; after awhile, though, Angel knocked them both out. Not knowing what to do, she just sat down and waited for somebody to come. Twenty minutes later, four people came out into the clearing.

"Ummm... Hello? Can you help me get these two inside?" Angel asked.

"Now what did Logan do?" asked the man wearing the sun glasses.

"He started a fight with him." Angel replied, as she pointed to Riddick.

"Ok, just follow us." said the man in the wheelchair.

So Angel followed them to a rather large house, and stopped outside. The man in the wheelchair turned and said for her to follow him. Angel wasn't sure, but she followed him anyway, after all, he was in a wheelchair.

"So, what is your name?" Angel asked.

"I am Professor Xavier. I already know your name." he said.

"How!"Angel asked perturbed. 0.0!

"I am a telepath. I read your mind, Angel." Professor X said.

"Oh...Seriously, i thought they called you Wheels..." Angel said.

"No, and we will not bring that up again." Xavier said. -

"Ok... Speedy!" Angel laughed.

Choosing to ignore that the Professor gave her the grand tour, then roomed her with a telepath named Katrina. Katrina had green eyes, red hair, and a really nasty temper(which explains the red hair.). Angel settled in and waoted for her room mate to come. When Katrina did come she was very suprised to see a seventeen black haired, gray eyed girl on the opposite bed.

"Who are you?" Katrina asked.

"I'm your new room mate. My name's Angel"

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way and you won't get hurt." Katrina answered.

"What is your problem? You got a bug stuck up your butt?"Angel asked.

"Go screw a plate."Katrina answered. -

"WHAT?" Angel asked perturbed. 0.o

"You heard me. Now leave me alone." Katrina said.

Angel just sat there trying to figure out what she meant by her one comment. Since she was tired, Angel leaned back and began to slip off into sleep, but she was soon interupted by hte sound of two men fighting.

"What did you do to my bike Logan!"Scott cried.

"Me? Nothing. I took your car." Logan replied)

"My car!"Scott shouted. 0.0!

"Yep. She rides real smooth too. There's a small scratch on the driver's side." Logan saidcalmly.

"You'd better start running, Logan."Scott warned.

So they took off down the hall and Angel was able to sleep after another five minutes.

A/N I hope you like this chapter. Its longer and has more dialogue. Hope you like it:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or X-Men.:(

The next morning, Angel woke up to find Katrina on her computer.  
Since she was curious, Angel got up and walked over to her, to see what was so interesting.

"Whatcha doin'?" Angel asked.

"It's none of your business."Katrina replied. -  
"What is your problem? I'm just trying to be nice and for me that is not easy!" Angel said.

"Go. Away." Katrina said irritably.-.-

"Y'know, when I choose to be nice, you should choose to listen. 'Cause if you get on my bad side you'll end up like all the others... Dead." Angel said angrily.

Katrina just scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving Angel standing there angery. Before she could take off after her, Riddick came in to see her. He could tell she was mad, just by looking at her eyes. Not wanting to irritate her further he left. Finally realising that she was hungry, Angel walked out and followed everybody else. On her way out, she ran into Logan, who was still mad at Riddick.

"Hi. you must be Logan." Angel said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Logan asked.

"My name's Angel. Sorry 'bout what my friend did." Angel said.

"It's not your fault... Who is that guy anyway?" Logan asked.

"His name is Riddick." Angel answered.

"No. Seriously. What is his name?" Logan said unbelievingly.

"I am serious. He stole a ship from Crematoria, and I got on right behind him." Angel answered.

Then Angel realized that she was still hungry, and her stomach confirmed it. So she headed for the cafeteria behind Logan, and ran directly into Katrina, who was not in the least bit happy.

"Watch where you're going!" Katrina said angrily.

As soon as Katrina had walked away, Angel began to plot out a series of pranks to pull on the witch.  
One involved hair dye, another had body paint, and another had missing clothes; needless to say all of them would get Angel killed for sure.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. More Reviews means more chapters:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or X-Men. (

After several long minutes of wandering around the school, Angel found her way to the cafeteria, where she found Logan harassing Riddick.(Riddick was, of course, eating waffles(not as good as those protein waffles...),  
so Angel didn't bother him. After five minutes, Logan remembered what Angel had said earlier, and almost had a heart attack.

"So the movie was real!" Logan said.  
"What movie?" Riddick asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Logan said.

"Oh, here we go." Angel thought.

"No, tell me." Riddick prompted.

"NO!" Logan said like a five year old.  
"YES!" Riddick demanded, acting like a four year old.

"Oh, dear God!" was Angel's only reply.

"What are they doing?" katrina asked as she came over.

"Arguing about some movie." Angel answered.

"What? Why?" Katrina asked.

"I have no idea, but they are acting like four year olds." Angel replied.

"I can really make them act like four year olds... And like girls too." Katrina said temptingly.

"Really? Hmmm... Do it!" Angel said.

"Ok, but I'm warning you it may be rather disturbing." Katrina said.

About two seconds later, both Logan and Riddick were standing in front of Angel; asking her to braid their hair(though they had little to no hair...). Angel was very disturbed by this, and decided to have a little fun.  
Meaning blackmail. So, she got herself a vidiocamra, and began to embarrass the crap out of them(i.e. dressup...). Until the Professor came and brought them out of the trance.  
"Angel, Riddick, may I see you for a moment?" asked the Professor.

"Sure...Why?" Angel asked.

"Considering that you are from another planet, we have to do a blood test." Xavier said.

"Wait... You mean like... with needles?" Angel asked nervously.

"Yes. It wil be quick and painless." Xavier said.

"Now that's a first. One thing though... ANGEL! WHY WAS I WEARING A DRESS!" Riddick shouted.

"I don't know. What YOU do in your spare time is not my problem." Angel answered.

"Are you suggesting that I wear dresses just for the fun of it?" Riddick asked incredulously.  
"Like I said, what you choose to do in your spare time is up to you." Angel answered.

"Anyway, you will receive a blood test." Xavier said.

So, the two got the blood test, and were walking out to their rooms. They hadn't gotten the results yet and Angel was going over the blackmail tape.It was then that she remembered that she owed Katrina a prank;  
the one she had decided on was the body paint and hair dye.Gathering her supplies, Kira set out to swap Katrina's body wash with body paint that would stay on till the following week; it would be the best prank  
she'd ever pull, and Katrina was going to regret what she'd said to her. Five minutes later, and Katrina was going in for a bath; all according to plan!

"Angel! You witch! WHAT DID YOU DO ?" Katrina cried.

"Uh,oh...Oh bugger." was all Angel could say.

Before Katrina could get to her, Angel locked her doors and windows, but she'd forgotten one little detail: Katrina is a telepath. Which means She's gonna mentally torment her the rest of her unnatural life.  
This also meant that Angel was now going to live under the impression that she is a six year old boy named Andy.

"Hi! My name's Andy, and I'm six yeawrs old." Angel said in a little voice.

"Hi, Andy. Why don't you go play with Riddick.

"Ok! We're gonna wrestle!" Angel/Andy said.(confusing, i know.)

So, Angel/Andy opened the door and went to play with Riddick, who was beyond disturbed(imagine seeing a girl act like a six year old boy...my point exactly)Not knowing how to get her out of this weird state, Riddick played with her(him?); this meant tricks and pranks on Logan. Twenty minutes later, Xavier came into the  
commons room with some interesting news.

"Riddick, Ang...el. Hold on," Xavier said as he stopped her little trance, "Riddck, Angel, I have some good news. You two are brother and sister."

"Brother?" Angel asked.

"Sister?" Riddick was on the same page as Angel(i.e. confused).

"Yes. It also seems that Angel as some rather unique ablities. For one, since she is Furyan she has telekineses, and the rate at which her body heals has been eccelerated." Xavier said.

"Interesting..." was all Riddick could say.  
And Angel was just speechless; her and Riddick were siblings! No wonder she's so violent...

A/N I don't really know anything about Furyans except that they are v. stubborn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Xmen.

"This reminds me; I have to go punish Katrina. Oh, and Riddick... Quit bugging Logan! When you do that he gets on MY nerves." Xavier said.

Just then Katrina came in to hurt Angel, and was given a two hour detention! Needless to say she was ticked, which meant revenge on Angel, which also meant that a big prank war was on its way. Logan was really mad at Riddick and Angel because of the last prank they pulled. Seeing that both Logen and Katrina were mad at her, Angel ran very very far away. Riddick just got into another fight with Logan, resulting in them both knocking each other out with a rather heavy, and expensive vase(which broke over Riddick's head.)Katrina just stood there looking at the two morons laying on the floor, and left for class.

"Now class today you will be paired up for projects. Angel, you and Log...an. Angel, where is Logan?" asked Miss. Monroe.

"Knocked out on the hall floor most likely. Why?" Angel asked.

"Because, you are partners." Ororo said.

"I'll go look for him." Angel muttered.

Meanwhile, logan was just getting up as Angel entered the hallway. Needless to say he was ticked; if looks could kill Angel probably would have dropped dead right then and there. Before logan could hurt her, Angel explained the details of the project and the fact that they were partners. This didn't do much to improve Logan's temper...At all.

"You're gonna pay for this." Logan said irritably.

"Take a chill pill will you? It was a harmless little prank!" Angel replied.

Enraged, Logan pinned her painfully to the wall; two claws were on either side of her wrist, while the other, middle, claw was threatening to go right through her wrists. His eyes were filled with irritation, and he was quite ready to kill her.

"Harmless. Little. Prank?... I couldn't see!" Logan shouted.

"So? I thought you were stronger than complaining. Oh, well." Angel said.

Extremely irritated, Logan stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to kick him in the...Nevermind...And Logan took it personally. Before the whole thing could get out of hand, the Proffessor put Angel and Logan in a comfy, padded, powerless room; which may not have been the best idea. Angel refused to eat, and Logan refused to speak; this was not good by any means. One of them was going to get killed; most likely, Angel. She was kind of defensless against Logan's claws; unless she had a knife hidden somewhere. Nope she was doomed; alot.

"Leave me alone, and I won't hurt you." Angel said irritably.

"Oh really? You think that you can hurt me? We'll just see about that." Logan muttered.

"Going to try to use your claws? Powers don't work in here. Even your healling." Angel said.

"Great. now i'm stuck with you in this room and there's no way out." Logan said.

"You think I want to be here? You are the most hard person to get along with.WE didn't mean to hurt you with that prank, it was all in fun." Angel said.

"Next time think before you pull a prank; not everyone is as good with 'em as you think." Logan muttered.

"Don't worry as soon as we get the compartments we need, we'll be out of your hair for good." Angel said heatedly.

Logan watched her for a time; her slender body curled up in a corner. She was rather small for a girl, and seemed to be unsure of herself in this world. When she had fallen asleep, Logan placed a blanket over her. She was actually pretty cute, in a tomboy sense. Really if he wanted to he could get her, if he wanted to that is. She made it very hard for him to like her that way; she fought with him about everything. It just gets so annoying; she never would let anybody close to her. This was probably all Riddick's fault; he was always so isolated from everybody. Gently, Logan caressed Angel's long black hair; if she would only open up to him. What made her like this; so cold, so alone? Logan shrugged, and left her go; he wouldn't sleep, not for awhile.

The next morning, Logan woke her up for the breakfast that had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the room. Angel however refused to eat, so Logan had to force feed her. Because of that, Angel had the personality of a wet cat; which Logan didn't like. She was so closed to other people; maybe it had something to do with the prison she'd been sent to.

"Angel, why the heck are you so irritating?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean by 'irritating'?" Angel asked contemptuosly.

"Why do you make it seem like you hate everybody?" Logan carefully rephrased his question.

"Because, every time I was nice and open to other people I got hurt. Livin' like I did you got to the point where you didn't even trust your own mother. Yeah, I trusted a guy once. Ya' know what happened? He betrayed me and got me sent to a slam; he used me, to get what he wanted then he turned me in for the reward. That's why I don't trust anybody 'cept my brother." Angel said.

"Oh." was all Logan could say.

A/N I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
